everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Too Blind to Realize- Chapter 1
It was a fine and beautiful day at Ever After High until one girl ran through the hallways, scaring off most students she passed. "I got you now, Pesky!" the girl yelled out to a squirrel who is infront of her. The girl took off one of her axe-shaped earing and threw it infront of the squirrel, who is now frightened by the sudden axe earing. The girl grinned as she ran towards the squirrel then swiped him off the ground and kept hold of him. "That's twenty-three wins for me and two wins for you. Looks like I'm winning, Pesky," said the girl. "HAILEY?!" A female voice asked behind the girl. Hailey turned around to see Ashlynn Ella. "ASHLYNN!" Hailey said as she dropped Pesky and ran to hug her best friend for ever after. Ashlynn pulled Hailey into a hug and smiled. "I'm so glad you came this year!" she said. "Of course I did! What do you think, I'm going to some hunter school or somethin'?" Hailey asked Ashlynn in a sarcastic tone. "Haha. Very funny, Hailey." Hailey let out a laugh and said, "Well, I gotta get going. I'm going to meet my room-mate, see ya!" Ashlynn waved goodbye as Hailey walked off. Hailey stood infront of two wooden doors and knocked. "Hello?" she asked. The two door opens and stood a girl with long blonde hair and light green eyes. "Hi. I'm Penelope Pea. And you must be my room-mate," said the girl. "Uh, yeah, I guess. I'm Hailey Huntsman," replied Hailey. Hailey settled out her things on her side of the dorm and laid down on her bed. "I'm going to visit some friends, 'kay?" Penelope told her room-mate. "Sure. Have fun," Hailey said without looking away from the ceiling. Penelope smiled a bit as she walked out of the dorm and shut the door. Hailey was quite bored. She already placed everything and now she has nothing to do. Penelope left to see her friends and Ashlynn was Hailey's only hope, so she gave it a try. She grabbed her phone and called Ashlynn. She waited impatiently for her to pick up the call but no response. This is was quite rare. Ashlynn would always pick up the phone, especially when it's Hailey calling. Hailey hung up and smacked back her phone on her drawers. What on earth was Ashlynn doing? So Hailey picked up her phone again and called Ashlynn. No answer. Hailey could here the bell ring from outside her dorm. It was time for lunch. -In the Castleteria- Hailey got in the castleteria and got her food. She spotted Ashlynn chatting up with Blondie Lockes and Briar Beauty at a table, so she went over to her. "Hey." Hailey said, trying to keep down her temper. "Hey, Hailey. Long time no see," Briar told Hailey after she turned over her upper body to see who was behind her and Blondie. "Um, can Ashlynn and I talk for a while, please?" Hailey told the girls. "Uh.....Sure." Briar said before she got up with Blondie and walked off. Hailey sat in their places and looked at Ashlynn. "What's up?" Ashlynn asked Hailey. "You know what's up, Ashlynn. Why didn't you answer my call?" Hailey asked Ashlynn. "Uh, call? What call?" Ashlynn asked nervously. "Ashlynn, don't play dumb. You know I don't like when people does that," Hailey told her friend. Suddenly, Ashlynn's phone vibrated and she checked what was the vibrate about. "Uh, I got to go." Ashlynn told Hailey. Then she got up and walked off quickly. Hailey looked at Ashlynn with curiousity. -In the Hallway- Ashlynn was just walking in the hallways until Hailey got in her way. "Wanna hang out after class?" Hailey asked. "Um....I can't," replied Ashlynn. "Why not?" Hailey asked again. "Because....I'm busy. Sorry, gotta go!" Ashlynn told Hailey impatiently and nervously. Then she just walked pass Hailey and walked off out of the school. "What in the world of fairytales?" thought Hailey, raising an eyebrow, watching Ashlynn until she was out of sight. Category:Too Blind to Realize Category:Fanfiction